The Pureblood And His Scythe
by valdezn
Summary: TITLE CHANGE: {A Love That Should Have Never Happened} All Maka Albarn wanted was to go out with Soul, but when Soul starts dating Liz she goes and tries to find the perfect guy for her. All Kaname Kuran wanted is to make Yuki to stop fussing about getting a girl. What happends when a normal human and a Pureblood vampire cross paths, well you will hopefully find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Valdezn****: New story Yahooo.**

**Maka****: Why would you make a new story, your already having trouble keeping up with the last story.**

**Valdezn****: Shut up!, I get to pair you with a hot sexy vampire.**

**Maka****: *Blush***

**Soul****: I don't like this.**

**Valdezn****: I don't care, Kaname is going to be your replacement so shut the fuck up and man up.  
**

**Kaname****: Did someone call my name.**

**Maka****: Wow he is hot.**

**Valdezn****: Told ya.**

**Zero fangirls:**** Not as hot as Zero!**

**Valdezn****: Shut up!**

**Soul****: So uncool.**

**Valdezn: ****Am also proud of saying that I am the first Person to create this couple I shall call it Kame (MakaxKaname) though I don't own Vampire Knight and Soul Eater X3**

**~Maka P.o.v**

I sigh as I watch Soul and Liz talking across the table about music, what they did in their spare time, and what they were going to do, while I was sitting in the middle of the round table sipping on my coffee feeling left out. I don't get why Soul always drags me with him everytime he goes out with Liz its bad enough my heart breaks into more little tiny pieces when I see them hugging or kissing but this... this is like kicking someone while their down and enjoying their pain.

Soul and Liz have been going out for few weeks now, I know I should be happy for them, but the other side of me can't stop feeling envious of Liz. I know Soul would never go out with a flatchest bookworm like me but I wish I could have had a chance with him even for a day, but I know that would never happen, ill just keep searching for the 'perfect guy'.

I quickly got up and left the shop when I saw them kissing, I knew they didn't notice me leave cause they were to busy sucking each other faces.

I started running I didn't care where, I just couldn't stand watching the only love of my life kissing another girl. I stopped when I was at the park and went over and sat in one of the bleachers and let the tears i've been holding flow freely.

**~Kaname P.o.v**

"Were are finally here" cheered Yuki.

I smile at my little sister excitement but it slowly faded when Zero wrapped his arms around Yuuki's waist. I need to remember I'm nothing special to Yuuki, except a brother but I'm really happy for her, she's got Zero to be there for her, that's what I keep telling myself that.

"I don't know why you choose this place for our three month vacation Yuki" I heard Zero say.

"Why not, Death City has some great history not like other places that have some boring history behind them."

"And what does Death City have more interesting than Paris may I ask"

"Well for starters their is a school for meisters and weapons" She said pointing to the school that was all away to back of the city.

"So"

"Okay, okay the chairman said we should go here so there" She pouted.

"I knew it, I'm going to get that old man when we see him again" Zero said snapping his fingers

"Well I think it's pretty cool plus its a great place Kaname to look for a girl" Yuki whisper to Zero's ear.

"Yuki this isn't necessary, I'll find one on my own, just not now." I sweatdrooped

"Okay Onii-sama, anyway let's go touring" We walked around Death City till we stopped at a park. Yuki and Zero went their separate ways while I was walking the opposite path they were going. I stopped walking when I heard some sniffling and curiosity got the best of me when I headed towards it. When I made it to the sound, I saw a 16 year old girl with ash-blonde hair let down with a black and red blouse and to go with that she also had short black bikers jacket and a black skirt. She was sitting on the park's bleachers with her head down and her bangs covering her face.

I was going to turn back and start walking back to the path until I heard her talking to herself.

"I hate this" I heard her whispered. "I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!" She screamed out loud.

"Why couldn't I have been brave enough to tell him my real feeling, I'm tired of putting a fake smile everytime I see him, I'm tired of telling him I'm okay but in reality I'm not, but most of all I'm tired of this voice that keeps saying that I'm an idiot for not confessing to him when I had the chance and now, its too late. I hate being tired of all this shit happening to me and I'm also tired of being so alone!" I heard her sob.

That's I when decided to step in, I couldn't stand watching this girl beating herself up for something that I assume wasn't her fault, but frankly it was because she reminds me of me when I was depressed when Yuuki picked Zero instead than me.

"Umm hello there" I said stepping out of the trees.

The girl's head shoot up and she quickly wiped away all the tears and put on a fake 's when I could clearly see her face. "I'm sorry did I disturb your walk don't worry I was just about to leav-" I cut her off

"No you didn't disturb me, I was actually looking for someone to tell me where the park exit's is I'm kinda lost" I lied.

"Oh well since I'm already leaving you might as well follow me" she got up and dusted herself off. I nodded and started walking beside her in complete silence. So I decide to break the awkarness and speak first.

"Uh my name's Kaname Kuran by the way" I said holding my hand out. She stares at it for a moment until she pulls out her hands and puts it on mine.

"My name is Maka Albarn" she answered. I take her hand and kiss the back of her palm like a gentleman would do.

"Nice to meet you Maka" As I said as she blushes and turns her head away to try to hide it. '_She look's adorable more adorable than Yuuki especially her emerald eyes' I thought_

"But may I ask you a question Maka" I asked

"Sure ask away" she said recovering from her blush.

"Why are you doing in the park alone"

"Well um I c-came to get some f-fresh air".

"Are you sure I saw you cryin-" I stopped talking when she stopped walking beside me and her eyes were shut closed like she concentrating on something.

"Mak-" Just when I was about to say I felt something was behind me I didn't have time to turn because the second I was about to Maka tackles me to the floor. I closed my eyes as I landed on the floor with a loud 'thump' and something light landed on my chest. I opened my eyes to see Maka on chest. I lightly blush, but Maka doesn't seem to know because her attention was not on me but something towards us. She stands up and I could clearly see what she's staring at, it was a ogre like creature with sharp teeth and sharp claws. _'How is that even possible that a monster would appear right here, and how did I not sense it before'_

I look at Maka as she gave the ogre a glare, she stares at me for a moment before she goes and dashes towards it. Before she could, I grabbed her arm.

"You don't honesly think your going to kill that thing are you, your only human" I said my face showing total shock.

"Don't worry I have a trick up my sleeve" She said giving me a smirk, then she pulled her arm away from me

"MAKA!" I yelled. She just ignores me and just keeps running towards the monster. That's when I notice a flash coming from her forearms, I blink for a moment and when I open my eyes I see two giant scythe blades protruding from her forearm and she starts slicing the monster in chest, I stare disbelieve. As the battle continued between the monster and Maka, the monster seemed to be getting weaker with each slice Maka is delivered to it. '_How is it possible that a human even be able to do this, wait didn't Yuuki say that their was a school for meister and __weapons, so she might be a weapon'_

I didn't know that the battle had already ended until I heard the monster cry in defeat before he fell on the floor and died leaving a floating red orb in it's place. I watch curiously as she walked towards the floating red orb her scythes already inside her body, she grabs the orb and opened her mouth and placed the orb inside of her mouth and chews it then swallows it.

I stayed quite for some seconds trying to figure out what just happend. _'Okay so a big giant monster appeared out of nowhere and Maka just defeated it using her scythes that came out of her body and and after she defeats the monster it turns into an orb then she eats the orb that the monster left behind... what kind of fucked up city am I in'_

Maka turns her head toward me and gives me a smile and walks toward me passing me by, while I'm still at the same spot I was in.

"Kaname your not going to stay there forever are you?" Maka said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Um yeah... I mean no" I said as she starts giggling.

"Well we better be going, before another kishin appears."

"Kishin?"

I'm guessing your not from here, well kishin are people who once were once human but have done evil deeds like devouring innocent human soul, and it's the job of the weapons and meisters to kill them before they become more stronger and start killing more people, its the one I fought right now"

"So why did you eat the orb then"

"The orb was actually it's soul and well it's also the goal of weapons and meister to make a death scythe for Lords death personal use it takes about 99 kishin eggs souls and one witches soul to make a death scythe I already made a death scythe, and the reason I ate the soul was because I didn't have my partner with me to give him to give him the soul". When she said 'partner' I could see some sadness in her eyes, it made me wonder if she was talking about her partner when she was talking to herself.

"But wait if your already a weapon why do have to wield weapon"

"Because I wanted to be like mother, she was a meister"

"oh" I said. '_Oh' thats all you got to say wow I look like a dumbass.'_

As we both continue walking towards the park exit a idea popped into my head of how I can repay her for pushing me out of the way when the kishin was about to kill me.

"Hey Maka do you want to get coffee and watch a movie tomorrow, its the least I can do for saving my life out there"

"L-Like a date?"

"Yeah"

"Sure I will meet you at Death bucks coffee at 6:00" I was relieve when she said yes.

When we finally made it to the park exit we went our separate ways, while I was heading towards the hotel that Yuuki, Zero and me were staying I couldn't help but put on a _real _smile for the first time in months.

**Maka P.o.v**

_'Omg did I just get asked out by handsome hot guy! someone pinch me I might be dreaming, I can't believe this I can't wait to tell Liz, Patty, and __Tsubaki about this.'_

I skipped all the way to the apartment with a wide smile on my face, some people were eyeing me and I bet they were thinking I was crazy but I was too happy to even care what they thought.

When I made it to the apartment and opened the door to see Soul on the couch watching TV. He looked at me and said

"Where the hell have you been, me and Liz were looking for you!"

"~No where Soul" I said in a sing-song voice.

"What's wrong with you Maka"

"~Nothing" I said as I skipped towards my room and closed my door. I grabbed my phone and started calling Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki.

"Hey guy's you would not believe what just happened"

"What" they all asked.

"I got asked out by super cute guy today"

"OMG Really" they all said in unison

"Yes really" I said.

_As the girls continue to talk, Maka had failed to notice a figure leaning on her door hearing their conversation._

**valdezn: So how was it, should I continue it, please Review **

**Age of Everyone**

**Kaname:17**

**Maka:16**

**Soul:17**

**Yuuki:16**

**Zero:17**

**Liz:16**


	2. Chapter 2

**valdezn: New chapter.**

**Maka: Don't care**

**Kaname: aww sweatheart don't be like that. *wrappes arms around her waist and kisses her on the forehead***

**Maka: *blush* **

**Soul: Get your hands off my meister.**

**Kaname and Soul: *growl at each others***

**Zero and Yuki: valdezn does not own Vampire knight or Soul Eater.**

**~Soul P.o.v**

Did I actually hear her say that she was asked out by a guy, no it must be mistake. But then I heard her squealing like those school girls. _'No, I won't let her go with that guy... wait what the hell, I'm not her dad, so why am I feeling this way ,its not like I like her, do I' _I thought to myself. That's when I notice the conversation stopped and the light's to her room were turn off. Guess she decided to call it a night, I walked to my room and flopped in bed. _'I don't care what it takes but I'll stop Maka from going to that date._

**~The next day**

I woke up the next morning feeling an idea popping into my head. 'What if I pretend to be sick so Maka wouldn't go' I thought. Minutes later Maka came in my room wearing a smile on her face.

"Soul wake up I made breakfast" She said as Blair climbed up her shoulder.

"Maka I don't *cough,cough* feel well" I pretended to cough some more.

She hurried to my bed and placed a hand on my forehead. "Hum you don't have a fever but I'll stay by your side till I have to leave with my friend" She said.

_'Damn not good enough I have to do something to make her stay but what' _I thought as I tried to think of something fast.

"Umm Maka could you stay home just for today, I really don't feel well and if something happens to me I won't *cough,cough* have anyone beside to help me" I pleaded

"But I have to go see Kamame toda-"

"Please *cough,cough* Maka" I said showing her what people call a puppy face. that made me look so uncool

She sigh's "I guess I could tell Kaname that we could go to the movies another day" She weakly smiles at me and leaves my room.

_'Take that you bastard, you aren't laying a hand on my meister' _I smirked as I lay in bed hands behind my back

**~Maka P.o.v**

I walked towards the kitchen with Blair on my shoulder and took out a pot and ingredients and started making some soup for Soul. "Great now I can't go on my date now" I whined.

"If you want I can take care of Soul for you and you can go nya" Blair said

"Thanks Blair but no offence but last time you took care of me when I was sick you didn't exactly take good care of me"

"It wasn't my fault that I needed to go to work and take care of you at the same time nya" She pouted.

"Its okay I didn't know you were busy that day" I said.

Hours later I checked the clock and it was already 5:00 pm. I let out a loud sigh, that's when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and to my surprise Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were outside my door.

"Hey Maka" They all said cheerfully in unison

"Hey guys" I said with a hint of sadness

"What's wrong Maka I thought you would be excited for your first date" Tsubaki said.

"It's because Soul is sic-" Liz cut me off.

"Don't tell me that bastard canceled on you, cause if he did well kill him" Liz said punching her fist on her other open hand to add a example.

"Yeah I'll send my army of giraffes on him and make them snap his neck" Patty said with a crazed grin in her face.

"No it's not that, it's just Soul is sick and I feel that it's more better to take care of him, so I'm going to have to cancel my date" I said with a fake smile that everyone saw through.

Then Liz put her arm on my shoulder. "Look Maka your like my sister and since it's your first date I can't let you miss this, so don't worry about Soul I'll take care of him okay"

I looked at her and smiled then I hugged her. "Thank you Liz" I then I broke the hug. 'Maybe I was wrong, Soul does deserve Liz' I thought

"Okay now let's get you ready, off to your room" Tsubaki said as they all dragged me to my room.

**~Mintutes later (Soul Pov)**

'I wonder what happened to Maka she hasn't come to see how I am in 20 minutes'. I quickly got out of bed and went to her room. When I opened her door I was amazed of the sight of her room it was really messy just like mine except mine didn't have bra's and girl clothes hanging everywhere. Everything around her room shocked me because I knew she's a clean freak. I look around again and Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz were waiting outside the bathroom door with Blair sleeping on the bed but no Maka to bw seen. Then Liz spotted me and ran towards me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Souly-bear I heard your sick so I came to take care of you" Liz said.

"Hey guys I'm done" I heard Maka say inside of the bathroom.

She came out of the bathroom wearing a blue skirt with a white long sleeve tank top, a belt wrapped around her waist and some black heals. Her hair was even straighten and curled. 'Wow she looks beautiful' Then I notice her chest. 'When the hell did she grow a chest their as big as Liz's'

Then Liz notice me staring at Maka and slapped both of her hands on my cheeks to gain my attention.

"Stop drooling over her" She said with a pout.

"Wow Maka you look hot" Patty said giggling

"Thanks" Maka said blushing. "Well its almost time for my date so see ya guys" She walked out of the room, but not before I grabbed her arm preventing her from going any further.

"Maka... I don't think you should go with that guy, you don't even know him. What if he tries something" I said.

She smiles at me and removes my hand from her arm "Don't worry Soul I'll be alright, and if he tries something and I know he won't, I'll just show him a lesson he'll never forget" She said as she turned her finger from her hand into sharp scythes blades before turning them back into skin.

She then walked away. Leaving me in her room full of females. "Come on Souly lets get you in bed" Liz said as she dragged me to my room.

**~Maka Pov**

When I finally made it to Death bucks coffee I saw Kaname sitting on one of the chairs outside the café. Gosh did he look hot.

I walked towards him and sat down on the seat opposite from him. Then a waitress came and told us what would we like.

I picked a frappuccino since it was summer and oddly enough Kaname choose some coffee. We sat in silence after the waitress left so I decided to start the conversation first.

"So what school do you come from" I said.

"I come from Cross Academy" Kaname said.

"Cross Academy huh?" I thought for a moment before it came to me then I snapped my finger. "Oh I've heard of it. It suppose to be a school for smart people isn't it"

"Partly, that's the Night class, the day class are the average level student's go"

"So you're telling me your smart huh" I said.

"I wouldn't brag but yeah" He said with a smirk.

"Shut up" I playfully punch him on the shoulder.

"I can prove it"

"How?" I said raising a brow

"Tell me anything you want and I'll answer it"

"Okay then" I pulled my phone out and started to type things out. "Okay here are some hard questions and I want you to answer them all" I slid my phone to him. He took a moment to read them all then he answered

"Question 1 is ********

Question 2 is ***** ** ***

Question 3 is ********* *******

Question 4 is ******* ****** ****** ****

Question 5 is ******

Question 6 is *** ** *** **********

Question 7 is ******* ***********

Question 8 is **** **** ****

Question 9 is ************ ******

Question 10 is *********** *********" He finished

My whole jaw dropped when he finished the last question. Wow he really is smart, he answered those questions easily and they were college level those took me days just to figure out but he just answered them like they were a piece of cake.

He chuckled at me and I quickly hid my face. "Okay, okay I'll give you credit your smart" I said in a defeated voice.

"I can also tell your smart too, how else would you know that those question existed and you're not even in college"

"Thanks those question took me some time to understand but then I got the hang of them. I have to stay on top of all of the other student's so slacking isn't an option, so when I get home I always study. But now since it's summer break I'm giving my head some time to rest." I said

"So is your school all about training to better than one another"

"No, its just trying to keep the world at peace, but it also has it's rewards like knowing that you did something good that you will remember. No matter the person who is in danger I will always save them even though I get nothing from it." I gladly said.

He smiles at me "Your really are someone who looks at the hearts of other, it's really nice how you care for others"

I smile warmly at him "Thanks Kaname it really means a lot, you're the first person who ever said that to me"

"Your welcome Maka"

The whole time we were there I got to know Kaname. He talked to me about his past and about the reason he came here. It was nice having someone to talk to and not worrying about anything. Just hearing Kaname's voice made me feel safe and warm inside, it filled the empty void in my chest.

After we finished our the coffee we left for the movies even as we started walking we didn't stop talking to each other. But I couldn't get the feeling out of someone watching and following us.

When we made it to the movies Kaname bought us tickets to a movie I didn't know of but I could care less, all that matter was being close to him.

When we made it inside theater I could feel the presence of the one that's been watching us at the café.

"Kaname could you wait here for a moment I have to go to the restroom" He nodded and I quickly went to the person that's been following us.

I sneaked from behind and pinned the person from the hands to the wall my scythes coming from my forearm in progress.

I looked at the person and saw that it was a girl my age and my height with waist length auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you and why are you following us" I growled at her. The girl only whimpered and tried to wiggle away from my grip.

A shadow came from behind me and I turned to see who it was. Kaname was standing behind me with a look of shock.

"Umm Maka that's my younger sister" Kaname said pointing at the girl.

My eyes widened and I let go of the girl in front of me and my scythe went inside my body.

**valdezn: That's all kitties I'll try to update this story more but I need Reviews for I can see if people like this story or not s-**

**Maka: So Review **

**Yuuki: Please do until Maka Kills me.**


End file.
